WoW's 10th Anniversary
WoW's 10th Anniversary was a one-time world event which was originally scheduled to run for 47 days in late 2014 and early 2015. It was extended for an additional week, ending on January 13, 2015. This event celebrated the 10th anniversary of the release of World of Warcraft on November 23, 2004. This particular anniversary contained significantly more content and rewards compared to previous anniversary festivities. Molten Core raid revamp Over the course of the anniversary festivities, players could queue for a 40-player Molten Core raid which had been revamped to challenge level 100 players. Players could queue for this raid if they had an average item level of at least 615. The loot for this raid dropped exclusively off the final boss, Ragnaros and consisted of the following: * An epic helm with an item level of 640 specific to the player's loot specialization (this is a guaranteed drop) * , a fire elemental pet * , an enchant which makes a player's weapon appear as though it were imbued with the flames of Ragnaros. is a Feat of Strength which requires a player to have defeated Ragnaros in the revamped level 100 version of Molten Core during the festivities. After doing so, the player was awarded a , teaching the player how to summon a Core Hound mount. Tarren Mill vs Southshore battleground Players could queue for a temporary team deathmatch battleground which pitted the Alliance of Southshore against the Horde of Tarren Mill. This battleground was a tribute to the extensive and popular world PvP which often took place in the Hillsbrad Foothills zone during WoW's pre-Burning Crusade days. is an achievement which requires a player to have won the Southshore vs Tarren Mill battleground while it was open. After winning, players were awarded the "Tarren Mill Terror" title if they are Alliance, and the "Southshore Slayer" title if they are Horde. Achievements Naturally, this anniversary had several achievements to go along with it: } |arg= } |image=inv_misc_celebrationcake_01 |name=WoW's 10th Anniversary |description=Logged in during WoW's 10th Anniversary. |criteria= |points= |reward=Molten Corgi |faction=Neutral |type= } }} is a Feat of Strength which required a player to simply log onto any one of their characters during the anniversary event. After doing so, the player was awarded a pet. } |arg= } |image=achievement_zone_hillsbradfoothills |name=Victory in Hillsbrad |description=Win a battle in the 10th Anniversary battleground, Southshore vs. Tarren Mill. |criteria= |points= |reward=Core Hound Chain |faction=Neutral |type= } }} } |arg= } |image=achievement_boss_ragnaros |name=Boldly, You Sought the Power of Ragnaros |description=Defeated the max-level event version of Ragnaros during the WoW 10th Anniversary celebration. |criteria= |points= |reward=Core Hound Chain |faction=Neutral |type= } }} See also * * * World of Warcraft 10 Year Anniversary Gift Figurine * - from mail * - from mail * - nothing * - (+7% XP and reputation from kills buff for 1 hour when used) from mail * - (+8% XP and reputation from kills buff for 1 hour when used) from mail * - (+9% XP and reputation from kills buff for 1 hour when used) from mail * - (with several items with charges including (+10% XP and reputation from kills buff for 1 hour when used) from mail External links ;Achievement ;Event Category:World Events achievements